My Heart Will Go On
by Sacred Nightmare
Summary: Amanda Curtis’ life has been turned upside down ever since the death of her parents. After their death, she was afraid to let anyone get close to her, until now. But when she gets stuck in a love triangle with two of the gang how will it end? Sorry, I k
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Heart Will Go On 

Rating: PG-13 for some sexual situations (Kissing, nothing more), violence, and mild language.

Disclaimer: I own everything S.E. Hinton doesn't. 

Category: Drama/ Romance 

Summary: Amanda Curtis' life has been turned upside down ever since the death of her parents. After their death, she was afraid to let anyone get close to her, until now. But when she gets stuck in a love triangle with two of the gang how will it end? Sorry, I know summary sux… 

Author's Note: Okay, hey everybody it's me again. And it's another Curtis sister fanfic. (I know it's not original and all but it's all I could think up for the moment.) Dally and Johnny are alive in this, so be happy. =) 

Um…Sorry if some of this is all out of whack and stuff, I don't have my book with me. I'm letting a friend borrow it for a book report. Hum…Please don't flame me and I'm not going to presser you guys into reviewing because I probably won't update for a while. Schoolwork's been catching up on me, I've been sick and my birthday's tomorrow. So don't expect anything over the weekend I probably won't have time. =( Sorry…

Oh, and don't freak out. I'm going to continue my other story but I'm just suffering from Major writer's block, and it has control of my brain and won't let go. =( 

Okay I'll shut up, here's chapter one. 

Chapter 1

I woke up screaming. Droplets of sweat trickled down my face and the back of my neck. I was shaking. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so scared?_

Lighting flashed outside, causing me to jump. I laid down on my side, pulling the blankets up to my chin. 

__

Calm down, I told myself, _It's only a dream. It was just a dream. There's no reason to get yourself all worked up about it. _I heard my door open. I turned slightly, and peering into the dark I could just make out the figure of a person. 

"Soda?" I whispered. 

"Yeah, It's me. You okay, kiddo?" 

I felt the side bed sink as he sat down next to me. 

I sat up. I was still shaking. I didn't know why I couldn't stop. I took a shaky breath. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." I whispered, flipping on my reading lamp. It wasn't real bright, but it provided enough light for us to at least see each other. 

"Did you…" He paused looking into my eyes. "Did you have one of those dreams again?" 

I wanted to say no, I just wanted to leave it at that. But I couldn't lie; it's impossible to lie to Soda. 

I looked down. Fiddling with my bed sheets. "Yes." 

I've been having terrible nightmares ever since mom and dad died three months ago. On the night of their funeral was just about the worst one I've had so far. When I was little, I would get nightmares and I would run into mom and dad's bedroom and cry about stupid little things like monsters and spiders.

Now when I wake up screaming and crying I can't even remember what scared me, I just know it wasn't a good dream. My twin, Ponyboy gets these dreams to, sometimes we've had them at the exact same time. A couple of times we've woke up screaming bloody murder all at once. Darry came running into my room and started comforting me, while Soda took care of Ponyboy. 

I wiped the sweat off my face with the back of my hand. I wish I could go back in time and change the past, I wish none of this had ever happened.

"How bad was it?" Soda asked softly, careful not to raise his voice, in case Darry might be up. 

I shifted my gaze and stared at the wall. It was a cream color. Mom had helped me paint it, she was the one who helped me decorate my new room. When I turned twelve, mom and dad decided it was time I got my own room. Before that, I had been sleeping on the couch or sometimes when Darry, Soda or Pony got to go spend the night at a friend's house I got to sleep in their beds. 

But other than that I was stuck with the couch. When I graduated to the bedrooms. I got to have Soda's old bedroom, (Soda moved in with Pony) which was kind of small but I liked nevertheless. Mom and me spent two weeks painting it and decorating it. And by the end of two weeks it was the best room in the whole house, literally. I loved it. I still do. 

"Amanda?" Soda said. I jumped a little, startled by the tone of his voice. He wasn't harsh with me, like Darry is sometimes, but he said my name just enough to get me to pay attention and answer him. 

I forced myself back to the present, and stared at my older brother. 

"Was it as bad as that night…" He trailed off, I knew what he was asking. We all still haven't gotten over the fact that mom and dad are dead, it was just a couple months ago they we're both on us about cleaning our rooms and then they were gone. It happened to fast. 

A lump rose up in my throat as I thought about them. I wish they were here, but their not. They're dead. And they're never coming back. 

I was finally able to look my brother in the eye and answer him. "No, it wasn't as bad as that night. It just scared me a lot." 

He nodded in an understanding way. "Can you remember anything?" 

"I never do." I answered, shaking my head. 

There was a heavy silence before either of us spoke again. Soda was the first one to speak up. 

"Will you be okay if I go back to bed?" He asked, slinging his arm around me. 

"Yeah, Soda I'll be fine, you go on back to bed." I wasn't completely calmed down, but Soda had to go back to bed, he had work tomorrow and I didn't want to be the one responsible for getting him fired for falling asleep on the job. 

He grinned and giving me a sideways hug, he said. "Thanks kiddo." He got up and walked towards the door. He turned slightly, "Oh and Amanda." 

I looked up at him. 

"If you need anything else just come and get me or Darry up, you savvy?" 

I nodded, flipping off my reading lamp. It was pitch black again. "Yeah, thanks Soda." 

"Your welcome." He said softly before he shut my door. 

I laid back and stared at the ceiling. I was afraid to go to sleep again, afraid the nightmares would be back. But I knew I would have to get some sleep or Darry would be mad at me tomorrow for not getting enough sleep and send me to bed earlier. Pulling the covers up to my chin I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

So what ya think? And sorry if it's to short or to unoriginal for you, like I said I'm going through writer's block right now, and also have a whole bunch of things on my mind. But if you'd like to drop suggestions like about who she's gonna fall in love with or something that you would like to see in the story, feel free to do so…please! Maybe you'll get my brain working, who knows. (And if you maybe could do it to either of my stories I would greatly appreciate it.) Oh and just to let you all know, Amanda is fifteen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, hope you like it! (P.S. Sorry I didn't reply to all of you that reviewed, I'll do it next time…I'm kind of in a rush right now.) But thank you so much for all who reviewed! 

Chapter 2

"Amanda get outta bed!" I heard Darry yell at me, pounding his fists against my door. I groaned, and pulled a pillow over my ears, hoping to block out the noise. 

"Amanda!" Darry hollered. _Bang, Bang, BANG!_ More pounding.

"Go away." I mumbled, half awake. I pulled my pillow tighter around my ears. I wish he would shut up and let me sleep, it's a Saturday for Christ's sake. Couldn't he just go to work and let me sleep in peace? I didn't go back to sleep last night till two in the morning, and I didn't even get my regular nine hours of sleep, so now I feel like complete shit. I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth, wishing he would leave me alone. 

I heard the door open. "Amanda," It was Darry. _Now how am I not surprised? _"Amanda if you don't get your butt outta bed I'll skin you." Darry's never actually hit any of us, we've just been grounded. So I usually consider Darry's threats as empty, but I'm never the one to see if he follows through with it. 

I opened my eyes to look at my older brother. When he saw me I quickly shut my eyes. 

"Amanda I know your not asleep, now quit playing games and get outta bed before me and Soda are late for work!" He shook me, roughly. He's always rough with people, but he doesn't mean to be. That's just the way he is. 

"But Darry," I wined. "It's a Saturday!" 

"Out!" He ordered. I looked up at him and knew that he was in no mood to be messed with. 

I threw the covers back and got out of bed. "I'm going, I'm going." I grumbled all the way to the kitchen, Darry following. 

I walked into the kitchen to find Ponyboy and Dallas sitting at the table. I was surprised really, usually I wouldn't expect to find Dally sitting at our table at seven in the morning. The guy usually can't get his lazy butt out of bed till around nine, and even then he doesn't get out to our house till around noon. 

"Okay you guys we're leaving. Don't fight and Pony, Amanda, I want you two to clean your rooms before me and Soda get back from work, ya here." Darry said, as he and Soda walked out the front door. 

"We here ya Dar." I said as the screen door shut with a bang. "Bye." I yelled. 

"Bye." Darry hollered from the driveway.

When they left, I pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ponyboy. "Hey Pony." I said to my twin. He just nodded a reply since he was eating toast.

I looked over at Dallas. "Didn't expect to see you around this early." I said, swiping a piece of Pony's toast and taking a bite out of it. He lightly tapped me upside the head, and mumbled something about wanting his piece of toast back. I gave it to him. 

"My old man kicked me out again." Dally said a hint of anger in his voice. "The old jackass sure can swing a punch through." He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes to reveal a bruise on his left eye. 

I didn't notice it until now, his hair mostly covered the bruise. Dallas never greases his hair; he just grows it out, letting it kick out in the back. 

"He hit you?" I asked, concern jumping into my voice. It surprised me, I don't feel anything for Dallas Winston. At least I don't think I do. We're just friends, nothing more. 

"Yeah, it's nothing though. He batted me around a lot when I was a kid, so I'm used to it." Dally said, lighting a cigarette. 

I wasn't satisfied with that answer though. I got up from the table, "At least let me get you some ice." I said, heading to the refrigerator. _Oh gosh, what are you doing. Sit back down. _Part of me screamed. I brushed it off and got the ice out of the freezer. Just then something hit me. "Why didn't you tell Darry or Soda?" I asked, turning around. 

He shrugged, pushing his chair back on two legs. "Didn't think it was that big a deal." He took a long drag on his cigarette. 

If it wasn't a big deal then how come you told me? I wanted to ask, but decided to not press the matter any further. 

I wrapped the ice into a dishtowel and handed it to Dallas. He took it grinning at me. 

Just then Ponyboy got up from the table. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Amanda you might as well start on your room, you know it takes you forever to clean it." And with that he headed to the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later we could hear running water.

I quickly diverted my attention back to Dallas, who was pressing my homemade ice pack to his eye. He looked up at me. "What?" He asked. 

I looked away shyly. "Nothing," I said quickly. 

It was silent for a couple of minutes. "Well," I said slowly, clearing my throat. "I guess I should go clean my room. Don't want Darry getting mad at me." I got up and pushed my chair in. 

Dally looked up at me, "Yeah, you go and clean your room. I'll just watch TV or something." 

I nodded and walked into my room. Great, were do I start? I hate cleaning my room. It's a pain. I sighed and started putting all my dirty clothes into a pile to put in the laundry later. 

I heard a small knock on my door. "Come in." I said. It's probably Pony, I thought. I turned around, It was Dallas. 

"Oh, hey Dally. You need something?" I asked, trying to make my voice stay calm. I was getting nervous and excited all at the same time. _Why am I feeling this way? We're just friends! _

He walked up to me. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." He said. 

"What is it?" _You don't really like him! _My brain screamed. _You just think you do._

He stepped closer, until we were inches apart. I could feel him breathing on me. "I need to thank you." 

I felt like I was going to pass out. "For what?" I asked. 

"This." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. His lips pressed against mine, as we fell to my bed. 


End file.
